The Heartbreaker
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: Blaine isn't the dapper teenage dream everyone thinks him to be. How will Kurt react when he finds out? Warning: OC and character deaths and Dark!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, while I wait for someone to win the game on my other story "Call of Duty", I'm going to start this. Enjoy and review please. Note: In this story, Kurt didn't switch to Dalton, but he and Blaine are together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, one word: Handcuffs.**

In Blaine's opinion, it had been a great day. He was laid on the couch in the Hudson-Hummel household, Kurt's head resting on his chest as they watched Sebastian sing 'Under the Sea' in _The Little Mermaid_. It was either the fifth or sixth movie they had watched that day, but Blaine didn't care. He was getting an escape from reality, spending time with the boy he was slowly, but surely, falling in love with.

All too soon, reality came crashing back down when his cell phone started buzzing from its spot on the coffee table. He snatched it up before Kurt could read the caller ID, quickly pressing the 'TALK' button. "Hello?"

"_Hello Blaine."_

"Hey Dad," he answered, closing his eyes, praying that this call wasn't for what he thought it was. "What's up?"

"_Old man Farlow is getting a little too arrogant. You remember his grandson, Justin? I believe you met him at the last gala the company hosted."_

"Yes sir," Blaine answered. It felt like ice was spreading through his veins. He knew what would happen next.

"_Dispose of him." _Blaine shivered slightly as the familiar order came through the earpiece of his phone. _"Make sure you remember to leave the signature."_

"Yes sir," Blaine repeated. "Right away." Blaine hung up the phone, raising his eyes to meet endless pools of cerulean. "Sorry Kurt, family emergency. I have to go."

"It's alright," Kurt assured him as he stood, allowing the other to get up so he could put his jacket on. "I'm just really glad we got to spend some time together today."

"Same here," Blaine answered, placing a chaste kiss on the younger boy's lips. "I'm just sorry I have to go so soon." After a quick hug and saying goodbye, Blaine was out the door and in his car, driving down the road as the setting sun cast blood red rays across the landscape.

It was always during his trip he thought about his 'assignment'. He had started getting them when he had turned thirteen, taking out competing business marketers that threatened his father's company; the same one he would inherit. Until he had met Kurt, he hadn't thought twice about the perfect murders he had executed for the past four years. It was how he had been brought up; thinking murder was the simple, just way to make sure you stayed on top. Not dwelling on the fact that he was taking precious human lives.

He shook those thoughts out of his head as he neared a local teen club. Justin had told him at the gala that he frequently visited the place, commenting on all the hot girls that went there. Blaine pulled up to the curb just one street over from the club, in front of a parking garage. He opened the central console, grabbing his tools for the job and sliding them into his pocket. He got out of the car, pulling his hood over his head and a pair of gloves onto his hands. Keeping his head bowed, he walked into the first floor of the garage. The lane was dim and empty; save for the lone figure making its way towards him.

Blaine felt the adrenaline he had grown accustomed to every time he went for a kill. A familiar, twisted grin set itself in place, transforming him from a dapper schoolboy into a killer. He changed his direction, so he was walking to the left of the teen coming closer. Right when they came level, Blaine sidestepped just behind the other boy, his right hand moving in a flurry of silver, moving across Justin's throat. He collapsed immediately, a scarlet river gushing from his throat. Blaine knelt next to him, wiping off the blade of his dagger on his victim's jeans.

A gun would be neater, Blaine thought distastefully as he brought his left hand up to hold Justin's face still. His right brought the blade of the knife to just below the other boy's eye, on his upper cheek. Five simple strokes later, a perfect broken heart dripped the last few dregs of blood left in the teen's body. Blaine wiped the knife off once more before standing, slipping the knife back into his pocket. After a quick once over to make sure there was no blood on him, he left the garage and back to his car. He put the gloves and knife back into the central console and called to let his dad know the job was done.

"This marks the five-hundredth kill The Heartbreaker has made over the course of the past four years," the news anchor reported off the eleven o'clock news. The Hudson-Hummels has their eyes glued to the screen, shocked that the murderer had not been caught yet. "We beg that if anyway has any information, to please call and report it."

Burt turned off the television, looking troubled. "Kurt," he began awkwardly. "Have you noticed all of the boys or girls being killed come from wealthy families?"

Kurt immediately understood where his father was going with that line. "Dad, being with Blaine isn't going to put me in any danger."

Burt nodded, but still looked uncertain. "Still, would you do me the simple favor of not going out at night with him? Daytime's fine, but if you guys have to be together at night, would you mind just hanging out at the house?"

Kurt smiled softly, understanding his dad's fear. "No, I wouldn't mind." As the household dispersed to go to bed, Finn and Kurt going to their room and Burt and Carole going to theirs, Kurt's phone started vibrating. Stopping out side the door to his room, he answered with a whispered "Hello?"

"Hey love," Blaine's voiced greeted him cheerfully.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "Hey. What's up?"

"I just wondered if you would want to get together to go to lunch tomorrow?"

Kurt smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thanks for the reviews and story alerts for this! This chapter is a tad bit short, but the rest will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

"_He's been causing trouble. Dispose of him."_

"_Yes sir," Blaine answered softly. Almost at once, he was back in that garage, walking towards his target. As he stepped to bring deliver the final blow, a hand caught his wrist firmly. Blaine looked up, his eyes once again meeting those flawless blues eyes._

"_Blaine?" Kurt asked in awe. "What are you doing?"_

_He couldn't answer. "Let go, love," he whispered. "I won't hurt you." Right as Kurt released his grip, he finished his previous motion, the dark crimson contrasting beautifully with his boyfriend's porcelain skin._

Blaine sat straight up in bed, his entire body shaking violently. He curled his legs up to his chest, forehead against his knees. It was the first time he was having nightmares after a kill. The first time he was feeling _remorse_ for what he had done. The first time he _cried_ the morning after a kill.

His breakdown was cut short by the sound of his phone going off. Swallowing, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey son," _his father said, sounding cheerful_. "How're you doing?"_

Miserable at best, Blaine thought bitterly to himself. "I'm doing fine."

"_That's always good to hear. So, I hear your Glee club has sectionals coming up."_

"Yes sir, we do," Blaine rubbed his eyes, getting the last bit of unneeded moisture out of them.

He heard his father chuckle. _"Who's your biggest competition this year?"_

"New Directions, a glee club from McKinley," Blaine answered.

"_Are you planning to do what you've done in the past?"_

Blaine knew his father wasn't talking about singing solos. "I probably will." That grin came back for a second, right before it was replace with a gentle smile. "There's just one member of that club I have to keep safe."

His father let out a low whistle. _"You have a boyfriend in the enemy camp? That's dangerous, son."_

"Yeah, I know. I've tried to convince him to come to Dalton, but no dice. He can't afford tuition and I've offered to pay for his tuition, but he refuses."

"_What if he got the money from an anonymous charity that heard about the problems he was having at his old school?"_

Blaine pondered the thought for a moment. "That would work."

Kurt had just finished fixing his hair when he heard the knock at the door. He sprinted up the stairs, only to see Burt opening the door for Blaine. "How've you been?" Kurt's dad asked gruffly as his son's boyfriend came in.

"Not so great," Blaine shrugged, a slight frown tugging at his lips. "My grandfather's in the hospital and I've been going there to visit him a lot."

Kurt hated seeing the sadness on his boyfriend's face. "Hey Blaine," he called, smiling softly. The older teen's hazel eyes locked onto Kurt's blue ones, fear and another emotion Kurt couldn't place swirling in them.

"Hello love," Blaine answered, his signature smile back in place. Kurt blinked, slightly confused at the sudden switch in attitude. Shrugging it off as his imagination, he gave his dad a quick hug, promising to be back in a few hours.

Once in the confines of Blaine's car on their way to Breadsticks, Kurt finally caved to his growing curiosity. "What was with the look you gave me earlier?"

"What look?" Blaine asked, his right hand moving from the wheel to grab Kurt's left one. "The 'I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be dating a guy this gorgeous' look?"

Kurt turned a brilliant shade of pink. "Liar," he muttered. "You don't really think that."

Blaine parked the car outside of Breadsticks, shifting in his seat to look at Kurt. "You have no idea what I think," he whispered darkly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips that would've lead to a lot more if Kurt's phone hadn't decided to start spazzing out.

With a frustrated groan, Kurt leaned away from Blaine, answering his phone with a 'This better be pretty damn important." His eyes went from narrowed with annoyance to wide in shock in less than a second as he listen to the voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second." As he hung up the phone, a single tear managed its way down his cheek. "Blaine, can you take me to my school?"

"Sure love. What's wrong?" Blaine asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Mike and Brittany are dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Blaine and Kurt rushed into the choir room at McKinley finding everyone else in the club already there. To say they were upset was an understatement. Santana had her head resting against Artie's shoulder, sobbing, mourning the loss of her best friend. Tears streamed profusely down Artie's face as he rubbed Santana's back silently. Sam was holding Quinn, whose frame was shaking. The shock of what happened was clearly etched across his face as he murmured words of comfort to his girlfriend. Puck and Finn faced opposite directions, heads bowed. Mercedes had her arms around Tina, who was in the same state as Santana. Even Rachel was crying, though she was off in the corner by herself, trying not to let anyone see her tears.

"What happened exactly?" Kurt asked, rushing over to his best friend and the girl in her arms.

"We're not sure yet," Mercedes admitted, giving Tina a final squeeze before letting Kurt comfort her. "Mr. Schue went to go talk to the police to get the details."

As soon as she spoke that last syllable, the Glee coach game back in, evidence of tears on his face. "We know who the murderer is; we just don't know his identity." He announced, sounding like he was ill. "I say we dedicate our Sectionals routine to Mike and Brittany."

Everyone nodded numbly in agreement. Kurt, on the other hand, turned to Mr. Schue, a confused look mingled with his distraught. "What do you mean we know the identity, but don't know the killer?"

"Because it's the same killer who'd been killing teens for the past four years." The teacher responded. "The Heartbreaker killed them."

The entire room went silent, with the exception of a few broken sobs, mostly caused by the mental images of sweet Mike and innocent Brittany, both with broken hearts carved into their faces. Blaine shifted uncomfortably, feeling like he was intruding on a private matter. "When's the funeral?" Santana choked out, pulling her head up for a moment to look at Schuester.

"Their parents have decided to hold both of them Tuesday. They also want us to sing at the funeral. Can anyone think of a song to do?"

The room stayed quiet ass everyone absorbed themselves into thought. Rachel spoke first: "I think that, whatever we choose to sing, Tina, Santana, and Artie should get the leads and not just for the funeral. I mean when we do the tribute at Sectionals. They were the ones closest with Mike and Brittany."

Everyone muttered in agreement, slightly shocked Rachel was giving up solos. Then Artie spoke up. "I say we do 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry. Santana and Tina both nodded.

"We should also do 'Live like We're Dying' by Kris Allen," Tina added. "I know Mike wouldn't want any of us to be depressed by his death.

"Same with Britt," Santana agreed. "And I know it's not a funeral song, but I think we should do 'Dancing through Life' from Wicked since both of them were kick ass dancers." Everyone let out a slight chuckle at the truth.

"Alright then," Mr. Schue said, looking at his kids. "We have a two days. Let's get to work."

Blaine was silent as he drove Kurt back to his house. He didn't know what to say. He very well couldn't comfort his boyfriend when he had been the source of the pain. Kurt couldn't know that though. Blaine couldn't imagine the pain he would feel. It would probably push him to commit the worst murder ever. His own.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, staring out of the window as Blaine parked in the driveway. "I have a question."

"What is it, love?" Blaine asked, taking one of Kurt's hands.

"What would you do if I died?"

It felt like Blaine's internal body had frozen. His mind flashed back to the dream he had, the way the bright scarlet had stood out against Kurt's pale skin. "I'd die myself," Blaine answered honestly. His boyfriend turned to stare at him in shock. "Now that I've found you, I can't imagine a life without you." He hesitated slightly, losing himself for a moment in those perfect blue eyes. "I love you."

Kurt gasped at the sudden confession. Blaine eyes stared at him seriously, drinking in his reaction. So, the younger teen responded in the only way he could of. "I love you too."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt softly. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Kurt returned the grin shyly. "Will you come inside for a little bit? My parents aren't home and Finn's with Rachel right now. I don't want to be alone."

"You don't have to worry about being alone. I'll always be here for you," Blaine swore, kissing him once more. They both got out of the car, taking each other's hand the moment they were close enough. When they got inside, Kurt excused himself to go put on a more comfortable outfit. A few seconds after his boyfriend left, Blaine's phone started buzzing from its spot in his jeans pocket. He pulled it out, reading the text from his dad:

_Money sent. Should arrive later today._

Blaine smirked, sending back a quick '_thanks'_. As he slipped his phone back in his pocket, Kurt came back in, wearing a pair of black Hollister sweatpants and a white t-shirt. The older teen noticed the slight puffiness around his boyfriend's eyes, a sign that he had been crying. He immediately pulled him into his arms, whispering hushed promises that things would be alright.

"Thank you," Kurt said shakily, pulling back from Blaine. He smiled slightly, grabbing his boyfriend's hands and squeezing them slightly. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Blaine gave his signature smile. "We didn't finish _The Little Mermaid_ and you know 'Kiss the Girl' is my favorite song from that movie."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so far! I apology for ending chapters in crappy places and for how short they are, but I get my inspiration to write about an hour after I should be in bed. Review please, it might give me my inspiration earlier in the day and I could write longer chapters. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

As the movie ended, Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him softly. "I love you," Blaine whispered, staring into those perfect blue eyes.

"Love you too," Kurt smiled, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I can't imagine anyone more perfect than you."

The moment after he uttered those simple words, Kurt found himself pushed away from his boyfriend. "Don't say that!" Blaine commanded harshly, glaring at Kurt. The older teen felt his chest tighten as he thought of his dream once again. "I'm the farthest thing from perfect, love." Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms, placing a small kiss on his boyfriend's temple. "I'm scared I'm going to hurt you," He confessed, looking back into those eyes.

"Blaine Anderson, that's ridiculous," Kurt scolded him quietly. "I honestly don't believe you're capable of hurting me."

"Really now?" Kurt felt a small tremor of terror when Blaine locked eyes with him, his hazel eyes darkened with an emotion he couldn't place. "You don't think I'm _capable_?" The dark haired teen's fingers ghosted across Kurt's jugular, grinning darkly as he did so.

"Blaine, what're you doing?" The countertenor asked fearfully, his eyes widening.

The repetition of the words from his nightmare seemed to jolt Blaine back to reality. "Nothing," he lied, pulling his hand away from Kurt's neck. "You're right; I'm not capable of hurting you." He smiled gently, grabbing Kurt's hand. The younger teen, however, pulled his hand back, staring at his boyfriend. "What?" Blaine demanded defensively.

"Are you alright?" Kurt felt nervous about how guarded Blaine was acting now. "You don't seem like yourself."

Blaine took a deep breath, looking down. "I just want to make sure you know I'm not perfect; I've never been. I've done things in the past that I didn't regret until I met you. You, Kurt. You made me realize how valuable life is and how I've destroyed mine." He looked back up and, to Kurt's astonishment, was crying. "I don't want to ruin your life like I did mine."

"Shh," Kurt whispered, leaning forward to wipe away the other's tears. "It's okay, Blaine, it's okay."

"No, it's not." Kurt caught glimpse of a flicker of anger in those hazel eyes. "You don't know what I've done."

"It doesn't matter," Kurt stated firmly. "All that matters that you're here now. And if you still convinced you're just drowning in darkness, I'll save you." He kissed him; a short, but passionate kiss. Kurt whispered against the others lips, "I promise I'll save you."

**A/N: short chapter, I know, but most of my weekend was taken up by a pageant. Plus, this was an important chapter, even though it was short.**

**Reviews = Smiles. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Kurt's phone rang a few minutes later, a text from Mercedes that Mr. Schue had invited all of them, including Blaine, to his house for some karaoke and movies. Knowing he needed to be there for everyone else, he sent her a message back, assuring her that he and Blaine would be there ASAP. Blaine, however, was proving difficult to move.

"Do we have to go?" He demanded, trailing kisses down Kurt's neck, his hands content exploring under the younger teen's shirt.

"Yes, we do," Kurt said, abruptly pulling himself out of Blaine reach. "I was really close with Brittany, believe or not. But I guess you didn't notice that I was crying when we came back from the school." Kurt stood as he finished speaking, walking out of the living room. Blaine sat in shock, not understanding how he could've missed Kurt crying. _Oh, that's right; you were too busy being wrapped up in your own petty problems._ He shook that voice out of his head before following Kurt down to his room. He found Kurt in a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt, and black vest, tears running down his perfect face.

Blaine pulled the other boy into his arms, murmuring 'I'm sorry," as he stroked his hair. Kurt clung to him, letting go of all the tears he had held onto that day. "I never thought of you as being close to a cheerleader though."

Kurt pulled back, smiling slightly through his tears. "Well, she was my first and only girlfriend." At the confused look Blaine gave him, he explained farther. "I was trying to be straight, but, needless to say, didn't work."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Ready to leave?" Kurt nodded with a small smile.

They arrived at Mr. Schue's house a bit later, Santana, surprisingly, enveloped Kurt into a hug when she saw him. He hugged her back, whispering a few comforting words as he wiped away the last few tears on her face. Blaine felt a small twinge of jealousy at this exchange, but shrugged it off. They followed Santana into the den, where Rachel was just setting down the karaoke microphone.

"Who's next?" Schue called from his armchair.

"Please no depressing songs," Tina pleaded. "I'm already sad enough."

"Then let's not sing," Kurt spoke up. Everyone stared at him. "Let's play a game."

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Rachel suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, quickly arranging themselves in a circle on the floor. "I'll go first!" Rachel announced. "Finn, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth," he responded, looking at his girlfriend with slight apprehension.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do!" Finn responded cheerfully, earning him a kiss. "Alright…. Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sam smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Puck."

The entire room went silent. The two teens turned to stare at each other for a moment, Amusement danced in Finn's eyes; he knew the other quarterback wouldn't back down from the challenge that had presented itself. Swiftly, Sam pressed his lips against Puck's before pulling back, his face completely flushed.

"Okay then," Sam pushed his hair out of his face like nothing had just happened. "Quinn, truth or dare?"

The Cheerio thought about it for a moment. "Truth."

"Do you find the fact that I just kissed Puck attractive?" To most everyone's surprise, Quinn turned straight scarlet before she nodded.

The game continued on, resulting in quite a few odd things, like Mr. Schue having to do the Chicken Dance, Artie singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl', and Santana confessing the reason she never got emotionally invested in a relationship was because she was scared of being hurt. That ended the game as Santana broke into tears and everyone started comforting her. Except for Blaine and Kurt, who said their goodbyes and departed. Once back in the safe confines of the car, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Truth or Dare?"

Kurt giggled slightly. "Dare."

Blaine glanced at the clock on the dash. 3:00. "I dare you to come to dinner at my house tonight so you can meet my parents."

**A/N: Yeah, short filler chapter, I know. Sorry. I'm honestly considering ending this story soon because I don't know how to pull it out. If you have any ideas, please send them in a review. Thanks. ~C.Y.R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Kurt stood nervously outside the mansion Blaine had given him directions to. He had decided to tone down his style for the night, wearing a simple navy blue polo and jeans. He rang the doorbell and waited. Moments later, Blaine appeared, wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a scarlet shirt that bore the legend 'Gryffindor' across it in gold. Best of all, he hadn't gelled his hair, leaving it in its mass array of curls.

As Blaine stepped back to let him in, Kurt smirked. "Never had you pegged as a _Harry_ _Potter_ nerd."

"All the times you've been in my dorm room and you didn't even notice that I have a Gryffindor bed set?"

"No, I didn't," he admitted, sliding out of his shoes. "But, then again, most the time we've been on your bed, we've been doing _other things_."

"True that." Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's hand in his. They walked through the hallway before they arrived at what Kurt could only assume to be the living room. A huge flat screen took up most of the wall space opposite the couch and loveseat, which were both black leather. Over in the far corner was a pair of matching armchairs, both of which had occupants. One was an older male with brown hair turning silver at the temples. He had a joyful smile on his face as he spoke and, Kurt noticed this almost at once, he had Blaine's eyes. The woman was small and petite, with long, curled black hair.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine announced stepping forward. "Kurt, this is my mom and dad."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said, holding his hand out to Blaine's father as he stood up.

"No need to be formal; Call me Greg," The older man responded, shaking Kurt's hand vigorously.

"I'm Julia," Greg's wife introduced herself, forgoing Kurt's outstretched hand in favor of pulling him into a hug. As she pulled back, she beamed. "Blaine was right. You are adorable."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend, who merely shrugged. As they settled on the loveseat, Greg turned to the younger teen. "I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your friends. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No sir," Kurt offered a sad smile. "We'll be able to pull through."

Blaine hesitated, looking over at Kurt. "I didn't want to say this earlier, but I'm worried about you being at McKinley," He whispered. "You're bullied there enough and now members of New Directions are being killed. That doesn't bother you?"

"It does," Kurt answered, looking at Blaine. "I meant to mention this earlier, but my dad has the money to send me to Dalton now. I just don't know if I…"

"Kurt," Julia spoke up. "I know you may not want your leave your old school and friends, but in this situation, you need to think of your own safety."

"You're right," Kurt sighed, standing up. "If you'll excuse me for a second, I'm going to call my dad and tell him." He walked out of the living room.

Blaine turned to his father, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. "You sent the money, didn't you?"

Greg nodded. "Now you'll have your boyfriend at your school. I like him; he seems like a good kid." Julia nodded her agreement.

"Honestly though, I'm slightly worried about having him so close to me," Blaine confessed. "I'm afraid he's going to find out what I do. I don't want him to leave."

"Then tell him," Julia suggested to her son. "It's better than him finding out later through another source. You're father told me about him being the Star when we were in high school and I've been in love ever since."

"Ah yes, my favorite bed time story," Blaine sighed fondly. "Dad carving stars on his victims in the same place I do hearts now. But, Mom, Dad never killed any of your friends. That might make this situation a little more complicated."

"Actually I did," his father admitted. "I killed her boyfriend at the time because he was the son of a business competitor. She got over it."

Blaine considered all of this for a moment. Would Kurt still accept him even if he told him that the five hundred and two murders were his doing? He didn't have much time left to ponder though, Kurt came back in beaming, informing him that he would be starting at Dalton Academy Monday.

After dinner, Blaine and Kurt went upstairs to the elder boy's room. Kurt couldn't help but gasp when he walked in. There were _Harry Potter_ posters everywhere! He even had

Collector's edition models of the Time Turner, Gaunt's Ring, and Slytherin's Locket in their own individual display cases. The most shocking thing of all was the hand painted Hogwarts Crest above the headboard of Blaine's king size bed.

"Did you paint that?" Kurt asked in wonder, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"Yeah, took me forever. But I had to have it along with everything else." The Warbler grinned, jumping on his bed so he could lie down. He pulled Kurt down beside him, causing the countertenor to blush brilliantly. "I love you, Kurt," he whispered, kissing his boyfriend gently.

"Love you too, Blaine," he responded, running his fingers through the other's messy hair.

Yes, Blaine thought as he deepened the kiss, nipping slightly at Kurt's bottom lip, he would tell him; just not today. He slid his hands under Kurt's shirt, pulling back reluctantly from the kiss. "Do you want to stay the night?"

Those perfect blue eyes were clouded over in lust. "Oh Gaga yes," Kurt breathed. "I just have to ask."

"Do that." Blaine paused to kiss him on the forehead. "Let me go double check with my parents."

Blaine raced downstairs to where his parents spoke quietly over coffee. He stumbled over his words, unable to form a coherent sentence. They both smile knowingly, giving him their permission. He quickly made his way back to his room, barely getting the door closed and locked behind him before Kurt's lips were at his own again.

Yes, Blaine thought as he broke the kiss, pulling the shirt off of the other. Kurt would understand why he did the things he did. They were back on the bed, said boy pinned beneath him as Blaine kissed his way down his neck. He stopped where the neck met the shoulder, immediately biting and sucking at the spot as Kurt gasped, leaving a brilliant purple love mark. He knew Kurt wouldn't leave him.

**A/N: Wow, I have to say thanks to everyone who gave me encouragement and ideas to keep this story going. I'll try to update every day or every other day. 'til next time ~C.Y.R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Kurt woke up the next morning, safely wrapped in the warm embrace of his boyfriend. He giggled, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Blaine's hair. The slight movement woke the older teen.

"Good morning," Kurt chirped, grinning.

Blaine blinked, looking slightly dazed. "Morning, love," he murmured, pulling the younger boy tighter against him. Kurt blushed as he felt Blaine nip at his neck, adding to the multiple purple and red marks decorating his neck. The calloused hands slid down to his bare hips as Blaine lifted his lips to meet with his. The kiss held the promise to turn into a rerun of what had happened the previous night.

"_If you want it, you already got it._

_If you thought it, it better be what ya want…"_

"Mercedes," Kurt growled as he broke away from Blaine, snatching his phone off the nightstand. "Hello?" Kurt's features automatically went from annoyed to concerned and guilty. "Yes, Finn's telling the truth. I'm transferring to Dalton." Pause. "'Cedes, don't try to pull that! My being bullied was bad enough, but now people are being killed! I'm probably next on The Heartbreaker's list!" Kurt bit his lower lip as he listened to his best friend before letting out a hollow laugh. "Yes, I'm extremely self-centered. That's why I'm concerned for my _life_!" He hung up the phone, setting it on the nightstand again before breaking down.

Blaine pulled him back into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "You did what was best for you," Blaine whispered, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "You're safer at Dalton. You're safer with _me_."

"How do you know that The Heartbreaker won't come after me at Dalton?" Kurt demanded, lifting his head up, his blue eyes locking with Blaine's hazel ones, tears still pouring from them.

Blaine swallowed; moment of truth. "Kurt, I'm not going to come after you."

"I didn't say you," Kurt chuckled through his tears. "I said The Heartbreaker." When Blaine didn't join in on his laughter, Kurt lost the bit of cheer he had regained. "Blaine, what did you mean by _you're_ not going to come after me?"

Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek, looking straight into his eyes. "I am The Heartbreaker."

Kurt's expression went from confusion to one of utmost shock. "Blaine, you shouldn't joke about things like that."

"Kurt, I'm not kidding. I've been The Heartbreaker since my thirteenth birthday."

"I don't believe you," Kurt stated stubbornly.

Blaine sighed. "In a few hours, they're going to find the body of Dave Karofsky in the alley between Books-A-Million and McAllister's. It's going to be from the infamous Heartbreaker's own hand, broken heart at the corner of the left eye, on the higher part of the cheekbone. I left last night after I was sure you were asleep. I had to kill him," he started defending himself as Kurt's eyes widened with fear. "I had to, Kurt! I couldn't risk him coming after you again. So I had to dispose of him."

"Y-you killed Mike and Brittany?" Kurt whispered, tears slowly pooling in his eyes.

"I've done it past years to keep the Warblers on top. I get rid of some of our rivals' best members; they have to scramble to find untalented students to fill their spots." Blaine ran his thumb across Kurt's jaw. "Mike and Brittany were the best dancers New Directions. Dancing is what gave you guys the advantage at Sectionals."

"W-what about the others you've killed?"

"Children of business competitors." Blaine shrugged. "Not really a big deal."

Kurt pushed him away, staring at him incredulously. "No big deal? Blaine, you've been _killing_ people! How is that no big deal?"

"It was the ethics I was taught when I was younger," Blaine explained calmly. "Kill to stay on top, kill to keep the ones under you in line, and kill whoever gets in your way. You, along with the rest of the world, were taught that killing people is inhumane and just wrong."

"You're a murderer," Kurt said, fear and awe laced in his words.

"No, I'm not," Blaine assured him. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Your boyfriend. The one who will have Disney movie marathons and sing along to every song. The guy who sang 'Teenage Dream' the first time you met me. The same person who will argue with you about whose better, 'Lady Gaga or Katy Perry?' I'm still the same man who loves you." He pulled Kurt back to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You just learned more about me and what I do for my father's business." Blaine felt tears sting at his eyes. "Does that make you not love me?"

Kurt stared at Blaine, who was now on the verge of tears. He knew that, regardless of the fact that Blaine had killed over five hundred people in cold blood, he still loved the boy more than words could explain. "No," he admitted finally. "It doesn't. I still love you."

**A/N: I feel like my shorter chapters are my more powerful chapters…. Eh, it'll (hopefully) be alright. Reviews make the world go round! ~C.Y.R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen, pausing to kiss before going their separate ways. Blaine went to the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon. Kurt sat on a stool to the bar. That way, he could look over the edge and see what Blaine was doing. "Hey, where are your parents?" Kurt asked conversationally as Blaine gathered some random vegetables and herbs.

"The Farlow family was holding a brunch today before their son's funeral." Kurt felt a sick twinge in his stomach as he remembered the news report from only a couple days ago. "Their family is an important business asset, so my parents went to go pay their respects."

"Wait, didn't your dad order you to go kill him?" Blaine nodded as he started dicing some tomatoes. "And now they're going to act like they're mourning?"

"Kurt, we have to keep up a façade." Blaine pushed the fruit to the side with his knife and started cutting some green onion. "If we didn't act like it was a loss, people would get suspicious."

"Right," Kurt mumbled. He looked around the kitchen. Stainless steel appliances and super modern; he liked it. He looked at the space between the ebony cabinets above the sink and realized there was a T.V. there. He picked up the remote, pressing the power button. The eleven o'clock morning news flashed on, showing a picture of Karofsky, followed by the announcer's voice.

"The body of local teenager David Karofsky was found in the alleyway between Books-A-Million and McAllister's. The murder was executed in the Heartbreaker's typical style. The police estimate the teen was killed sometime around 5 a.m.-"

Blaine tsked, shaking his head as he folded the extra ingredients into the omelet. "It was actually 2: 47 this morning. It's depressing how off the police are." He slid the first omelet out of the pan onto a plate and set it in front of Kurt.

Kurt swallowed back the bile rising in his throat as he listened to his boyfriend talk about his murders so casually. He took the fork Blaine handed him and took a bite of his breakfast. "Wow," he murmured. "You're a really good cook."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned as he finished his own omelet, sliding it onto his plate. As he walked around the bar to be next to Kurt, his phone started spazzing out. Giving Kurt an apologetic smile, he answered his phone, mostly saying 'yes sir' between his greeting and farewell. "Sorry," Blaine apologized, giving Kurt a swift kiss on the cheek. "Dad just called me to run an errand for him. Be here when I get back?"

"Of course," Kurt responded, giving the older teen a chaste kiss. As soon as he heard the front door close, he rushed out of the kitchen door, promptly losing his breakfast in the rose bushes right outside the steps. He spit the last bit of vomit out of his mouth, the acidic self-hatred burning at his heart. He was in love with Blaine Anderson. He was in love with the teen that seemingly didn't have a conscious. He was in love with the guy that had killed Mike and Britt. _He was in love with a murderer._

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I feel awful, I really do! So, if you're not too terribly angry about the wait, review please! ~C.Y.R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee…. Yet, anyways….**

Blaine returned in less than thirty minutes, a grin on his face. He had just gotten rid of two of his biggest nuisances, the Stevens twins. For the past two years, the spoiled pageant brats with bad dye jobs had been harassing him to date them and no matter how many times he told them he was gay, Kayla and Kaytlin refused to believe him. He couldn't kill them before, because, as his father had told him, they hadn't really done anything but annoy him and that wasn't reason enough.

Last night, though, they had finally crossed the line. They, along with some of their pageant 'friends', had gone around town drunk, defacing different company buildings with spray paint, including his family's own. So, as they lay in a drunken sleep on the merry-go-round of the town's empty park, he finally got to carry out the plans that had been formulating in his mind for the past couple of years.

Blaine bounded cheerfully back into the kitchen, only to be met by a sight that made him stop in his tracks. Kurt stood at the sink, washing up their dishes from earlier. With a sly smile playing on his lips, he stealthily made his way up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy's waist. "Honey, I'm home," he chuckled playfully, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, returning his smile tiredly. "That didn't take long."

"What can I say; I'm skilled in my art." Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss, nipping slightly at the younger teen's lip. When Kurt didn't respond to the kiss, the older teen pulled back, confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Kurt assured him.

"You look ill," Blaine commented, swiftly bringing his lips to his lover's forehead. "You feel feverish too."

Kurt shrugged it off, stepping away from the other teen. "I'm fine, Blaine." He turned away, picking up a towel to dry off the dishes he had just washed. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Blaine couldn't answer; he had been struck dumb by his boyfriend's icy behavior. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Who said I was mad?" Kurt asked innocently, putting away the dishes. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Kurt, you're upset about something," Blaine commented cautiously, grabbing Kurt by the hand when tried to pass by him again. "Will you just tell me what it is?"

Kurt took in a deep breath. He locked eyes with Blaine, shaking softly. "You know I love you."

"Yes, I know," Blaine beamed. "I love you too."

"But, I'm honestly scared. You're a serial killer. You've been killing people since you were thirteen!" Kurt gulped, not taking his eyes away from Blaine's, which were filling with hurt with every word he spoke. "How do I know that you won't snap and kill _me_?" His voice rose shrilly; Blaine flinched, as if Kurt had just slapped him. Kurt reached a hand out and cupped Blaine face, wiping away the tears on his love's face and ignoring the ones on his own. "I love you," the countertenor repeated, his voice lowering. "But I hate being scared of you."

Blaine closed his eyes, drawing a shaky breath. "Fine," he whispered, opening his eyes. "No more kills; I promise."

"Thank you!" Kurt pulled him into a kiss, his fingers wrapped in Blaine's messy hair.

_-break-_

Kurt left to head home that afternoon after a day spent cuddled up in Blaine's bed, alternating between watching Disney classics and the Harry Potter movies. They had lunch with Greg and Julia at the quaint little café in the next town. In Kurt's opinion, it had been a perfect day.

Blaine, no matter how happy he had been to spend time with his boyfriend, felt hollow on the inside. He felt like a toddler who had been told he couldn't play with his favorite toy anymore. Granted, his favorite 'toy' was an eight inch, stainless steel, sharp as fuck dagger, but that was irrelevant. The point was he felt like Kurt had stripped away part of his identity, much like how Kurt would feel if he told him he couldn't wear Marc Jacobs anymore. Which, technically, he had since he had gotten Kurt to transfer to Dalton, but, once again: beside the point.

"I enjoyed staying with you," Kurt told him shyly, giving Blaine a good-bye kiss. "Text me later?"

"Of course," Blaine replied, giving his boyfriend one more kiss goodbye. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt hugged Blaine briefly before heading out the door.

Blaine sighed, flopping down on his bed. He could deal with this. He could stop his assignments cold turkey… couldn't he? No, he couldn't. He sat up, body spazzing nervously. He had done it too long; it was who he was. But, he had promised Kurt.

_What if Kurt didn't find out? _A voice asked teasingly from the back of his head. _What if Kurt didn't know it was you?_

'

Suddenly, as if following orders, Blaine stood, walking over to his closet, digging through until he found the box that had been given to his last year on his birthday. He opened the lid, picking up the piece of cold metal in his hand. He gave a demented chuckle as heard the 'click'. Kurt wouldn't know. He wouldn't have to give up one of his favorite pastimes.

_-break-_

Finn frowned, glaring at his phone. It was past ten at night and he hadn't gotten a text back from Rachel within the past thirty minutes, which really was cause for alarm. He knew she had been walking home from a house in her neighborhood, teaching the owners' daughter how to sing. But she had left their house half an hour ago and he hadn't received a text. Something was up.

He grabbed his keys off of his night stand before walking out of the front door to his car. He made the quick trip to the suburb where Rachel lived and started combing the different sections of it, slowly making his way to the center where Rachel lived. After a few minutes of driving, he saw what appeared to be a fallen body on the sidewalk, only a few yards from his girlfriend's house. Finn pulled his car up to the curb next to the mass on the sidewalk. Crimson liquid glinted dully from the light from his car. Finn got out, feeling his stomach clench up as he finally recognized the body in front of him.

It was Rachel; eyes open wide with shock, not able to see that he was there, and a steady scarlet stream leaking from her temple. He dropped to his knees beside her, pulling out his phone to call 911. Tears stung at his eyes as grabbed her hand: it was cold. He choked out a sob as the soothing voice of the operator came over his speaker. He managed to tell them where he was at and what had happened. After he hung up, he called his mom.

_- break-_

"Kurt?" Carole said hesitantly, walking into her stepson's room as he went through his nightly moisturizing routine. "I have some bad news."

"What is it, Carole?" the teen asked, glancing up from his task at hand.

Carole took a deep breathe. "Finn went to go check on Rachel, because she wasn't responding to his texts. He found her dead only about twenty feet from her house." Carole swallowed back her tears. "She was shot in the head."

Kurt jumped up to comfort his stepmother, who, he knew, had a soft spot for Rachel. Even as he hugged Carole, his mind wondered to Blaine, wondering if he had anything to do with this.

_Don't be silly,_ his mind scolded him. _Blaine_ promised_ he wouldn't do it anymore. You trust Blaine: he wouldn't lie._

No, Kurt agreed with the voice in his head. Blaine would never lie to him.

**A/N: Woah… I think this is the longest installment I've ever done for this story. Remember, reviews = love + faster updates! ~ C.Y.R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

Mike and Brittany's funerals flew by, as did Rachel's. New Directions was scrambling for new members; with the death of three of their members and Kurt transferring to Dalton, they needed to find four more people. They recruited Lauren Zizes, who was only there because of the deal she made with Puck; Sasha Moxley, a graceful, willowy, brunette who sang in her church's choir; Tristan Smith, a muscular, dark haired boy from Georgia with an extremely heavy Southern twang to his voice; Holden Perry, a boy with a dye job so bad it put Sam's hair look natural; and Julie Atlan, a slightly clutzy red-headed girl who often did tutoring after school in the library.

Kurt heard Finn reporting all of this to his mom when he came home from Dalton for the weekend. Besides the conformity and the home sickness, Kurt enjoyed Dalton. It was nice to be able to walk down the hallway holding hands with his boyfriend, not having to worry about being slushied or slammed into a locker. Plus, the fact that he had a single room was a nice bonus, especially since Blaine lived right down the corridor.

Kurt went upstairs to his room and put away his backpack, muttering darkly to himself as he thought about the insane amount of homework he had to do over the weekend. He quickly changed out of his uniform to a pair of pajama pants and a black V-neck he had stolen from Blaine's room for the weekend. The shirt held the strong aroma of cinnamon and coffee, which was so completely _Blaine_ that Kurt couldn't help the twitching pain in his chest. He missed Blaine, even though he had spent most of the past weekend and week with him.

Almost immediately after that thought, he heard his phone vibrating from atop his nightstand. He smiled when he saw _:)Blaine_ appear on the caller I.D. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, love." Blaine's voice never failed to make Kurt melt. "What's up?"

"Not much," Kurt sighed. "Just missing you."

"I miss you too," Blaine admitted. "But it's only until Monday. It's not that long of a wait."

"True, I guess." The countertenor pouted slightly, even though Blaine couldn't see it. "What're you going to do this weekend?"

"We have some family visiting and one of my dad's business associates is hosting a party," Blaine said in a bored voice. "I have to go for appearances." His voice turned sweeter. "I'd rather be with you though."

"Mm," Kurt hummed, sitting down on his bed, laying back, his eyes fluttering. "Try to have fun."

"No promises," his boyfriend replied, half-jokingly. "I have to go; they're here."

"Love you," Kurt said.

"Love you too," Blaine promised as he hung up.

The porcelain boy let his phone drop next to him, his eyelids weighing heavily. Besides the random shooting, including Rachel's, there had been no other kills by The Heartbreaker. Initially, the thought had filled him with joy, completely engrossed in the fact that he had gotten his lover to stop his streak of crime. Almost a week later though, he couldn't help but think something was off. Blaine's attitude hadn't changed, but he just had this gut instinct telling him Blaine wasn't keeping his word,

He fell asleep, the thoughts of suspicion not fading from his mind, even in his dreams.

While the countertenor slept, Blaine was walking down a random backstreet in Lima, black hood pulled over his head. He had a name on his list and he wouldn't rest until it was taken care of. Up ahead, he spotted a boy with a Jew-fro carrying a camera case. Perfect. He sped up his pace, closing the gap between himself and the other boy fairly quickly. The teen in front of him didn't notice him, even when he was less than a foot away from him, because of the headphones he had on.

Blaine smirked, pulling out his pistol and cocking it, placing it right where the other boy's spine met the back of his head. Before his victim could turn around, the gun went off with a muffled 'bang', causing Jacob Ben Israel to fall to the ground, his body shaking violently.

**A/N: Yay, Sectionals next chapter! I needed Kurt's doubts about Blaine to be brought up here, so that's why it's so short. (That and it's after midnight and I'm ready for bed!) So, Reviews = Love ~C.Y.R.**


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine's rendition of 'Hey Soul Sister' went off without a hitch, earning them a roaring standing ovation from the audience. As soon as they were offstage, Blaine pulled his boyfriend in for a fierce kiss, on a complete high from his flawless performance. When the curly-haired singer pulled back, his hazel eyes met Kurt's blue ones, the countertenor's eyes wide in shock and blown out in lust. When Kurt moved to rejoin their lips, however, Blaine took a step back, straightening out his blazer.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, his knees buckling slightly as he slumped against the wall. "You can't just kiss me out of the blue like _that_ then stop!"

Blaine sighed somewhat exasperatedly, fixing the countertenor with a stern stare. "Kurt, we have to join the rest of the Warblers and watch New Direction perform, remember?" Just as Kurt opened his mouth to argue, Blaine hands were at his hips, pinning him to the wall, his lips at his ear. "I'll make it up to you later." He licked the shell of Kurt's ear and blew on it, enjoying the shudder he got out of the younger teen. "Okay?" Kurt nodded frantically, the sounds of his old glee club coming on stage reaching his ears. Smirking to himself, Blaine took his boyfriend's hand and led him out to the audience, where they joined the rest of their group just as Artie sang the opening bars of 'If I Die Young'.

As soon as Santana hit the last note in "Live Like we're Dyin', everyone was on their feet, screaming their approval. Many of them, including Kurt, had tears streaming down their faces as the McKinley kids took their bows. The audience went to intermission while the performers took their places on stage for awards. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in anticipation while they stood on stage, sharing anxious glances with Mercedes across the platform.

The announcer took the stage, microphone in one hand, list of results in the other. "Placing third is," he paused dramatically. "The Hipsters!" As the older team shuffled off stage, Kurt's grip tightened, causing Blaine to flinch ever so slightly from the pain. "Now, in first place, headed off to Regionals is…" The announcer trailed off again, everybody in the building, on stage and in their seats tensed, waiting for the results. "It's a tie! Congratulations to both teams!"

Cheers rang out from the stage as the singers in each club started embracing their team members. Kurt broke away from Jeff's hug to run over and hug Mercedes. He was soon swallowed by the entirety of his old glee club as they moved off the stage, laughing and shouting with each other. Blaine, with a nod at Wes and David, ran after the group, where he was immediately squished between Tina and Mercedes as they squealed their congratulations to him.

In what seemed to be in the blink of an eye, the New Directions, plus Kurt and Blaine, were sitting at Breadsticks, stuffing themselves to the brim. Except Kurt, of course, who picking daintily at his salad. Everything was going great, until the inevitable happened.

"So, is anyone else worried?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his Coke.

"What are you talking about?" Puck replied, trying to pry the last breadstick out of Santana's hands.

"Well, three of the club's members have been killed." Everyone at the table went silent. Sam continued, "I know it's something we really don't want to discuss, but let's be realistic here. Rachel, Brittany, and Mike were killed only a couple weeks before this competition?"

"What're you getting at?" Santana snapped, her eyes filling with tears at the mention of the ditzy blonde."

"The Heartbreaker killed Britt and Mike," Tina said firmly, a lone tear cascading down her cheek. "And since that killing of those twins a couple weeks back, Heartbreaker hasn't made any more kills."

"Yes, but then Rachel was killed the night after that murder, except with a gun," Sam said lowly, his eyes sweeping the group. "Where the Heartbreaker's murders left off, this random gunman picks up. Isn't just a little too coincidental?"

"Wait," Kurt's eyes widened as he processed the information he was being presented. "Are you suggesting that-"

"These murders are still the Heartbreaker's; he's just using a different method?" Mercedes finished, awed.

Sam nodded gravely. Artie hesitated. "So, if he… or she switched methods like that-"

"Someone must have found out!" Finn exclaimed; an unusual spark of comprehension lighting up his eyes, which had been dark since Rachel's death.

"Exactly," Sam finished. "And I know it's going to sound horrible saying this, but how do we know Heartbreaker's not done with us? For all we know, he's going to try to take out even more of us before Regionals."

The table shook suddenly. Everyone turned to see Kurt standing there, tears flowing freely down his porcelain face. "Excuse me," he nearly sobbed as he hurried out of the doors of Breadsticks.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Puck asked, honestly confused.

"If I had to guess, I'd say he's upset about the discussion about his friends that died and murder." Blaine stood, re-buttoning his blazer as he did so. "I'll go talk to him." He followed his boyfriend's path outside, finding the younger boy leaning against the wall outside, his shoulders shaking. "Kurt?" Blaine called cautiously, stepping so he was standing in front of the other teen.

The countertenor looked up, his usually blue-green eyes gray with hurt and anger. Blaine took a hasty step back to create a gap. "Is what they're speculating true?" Kurt demanded, a few angry tears making the voyage their brethren had made only moments before. "Are you…" he trailed of, his voice losing his intensity as he locked eyes with Blaine, his last words barely a whisper. "…still killing?"

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, never taking his gaze away from the other male's beautiful eyes. "Kurt, I swore to you I'd stop killing. I'd never break a promise like that because the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you." He closed the distance between them, one hand cupping Kurt's face as he connected their lips, his other on the porcelain boy's waist, sliding down. Kurt kissed back passionately, so caught up in Blaine's lips on his and so high off those words that he didn't notice the fingers of the hand Blaine had on his hip were crossed.

**A/N: So… yeah. I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of update! I've been ungrounded for about two weeks now, but I updated 'Bruised' and 'If I were a girl' first. Then I was trying to catch up on my virtual school, then regular school, then prom happened and acrylic nails are damn hard to type with! Then I have baton tryouts going on right now (and this is the first time I've had to try out since freshman year) so it's been stressful. So, the best medicine for stress? Love! And Reviews = Love, so leave me one! -*blows kisses*- ~C.Y.R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine bid farewell to the members of New Directions, Kurt still waving out the window of Blaine's car as they left Breadsticks. Kurt fell back in his seat, sighing. "I'm so glad I got to spend time with everyone today."

Blaine said nothing; he merely slid one of his hands from the steering wheel to grasp Kurt's. They rode in silence until they reached Blaine's house. Giggling, Kurt bolted out of the car and into the house. Confused, Blaine followed, trotting quickly to try to keep up with the bundle of energy Kurt had turned into. As Blaine walked into the house, his mom and dad were making their way up, dressed up in their finest.

"Looking for Kurt?" Julia asked playfully, noting her son's befuddled expression. "He ran upstairs."

"We'll be back here around midnight," Greg added, sending Blaine a wink. "Try not to get into too much trouble." With that, his parents were out the door.

Shaking his head at the absurd amount of freedom his parents gave him, the teen made his way up the staircase, humming under his breath. When he reached the door to his bedroom, his rapped his knuckles against the wood. "Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt's voice chimed back, laughter detectable in his voice. Blaine grinned, opening the door to find an empty room.

"Kurt?" Blaine called playfully. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Muffled giggles came from beneath the duvet on his bed. Smirking to himself, Blaine silently slid out of his blazer and shoes as he made his way toward his bed, dropping his jacket to the floor where it joined Kurt's

Without warning, Blaine sprang on the bed, his hands sliding under the cover to start tickling the other boy's sides. Kurt shrieked; flipping the cover back as his hands slapped at Blaine's as he shook with laughter. The tickle fight finally ended when Kurt pushed his boyfriend off of the bed to stop him from assaulting him any further.

"I love you," Blaine commented as he climbed back on the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms as they cuddled on the bed.

"Mmm," Kurt mumbled. "I love you too."

Blaine started, as if he just remembered something. "Remember the shoes you were talking about the other day?"

"The Mac 4 High Tops from the Marc Jacobs, 'Marc', collection? Yeah, I told you they were sold out. I was really upset about that."

"Well," Blaine hesitated, a slow smile spreading across his lips. "If you wandered into my closet where I have my shoes organized, you might just see a Marc Jacobs box."

Kurt shot up out of Blaine's arms, eyes widening excitedly. "You did not…"

"Manage to find the shoes you wanted and get them for you?" Blaine smiled smugly, sitting up and caressing Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "Only the best for my love," the older teen whispered, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. As Kurt bolted into the smaller room, Blaine stood, chuckling to himself and he undid his tie and belt, tossing them both across his desk chair.

The countertenor stepped out of Blaine's walk-in closet seconds later, looking visibly shaken. "Blaine," Kurt took a deep breath as he stepped out, holding something behind his back. "Care to explain something to me?"

The air around Blaine changed from playful to defensive, the decommissioned dagger he still carried in his pocket feeling like it weighed one hundred pounds instead of just one. "What is it, love?" When Kurt showed him what he had, the older teen felt like he couldn't breathe.

Kurt held the pistol he kept hidden in his closet. Blaine swore in his head, remembering he had put the pistol in an old Marc Jacobs box with the rest of his shoes, since he didn't have a proper case for it yet. The barrel of the gun was still encrusted in blood. Blaine hadn't cleaned it since his last kill since Wes had scheduled Warbler rehearsal during all hours of the group's free time. "Kurt, I can explain…"

"Explain what?" Kurt spat out, his voice shaking from anger, disappointment, and the tears now falling from his eyes. "That you've killed some of the people closest to me? That you lied when you said that you would stop killing? That you lied to me thirty minutes ago when you hadn't killed anyone else?"

Blaine took a step closer to Kurt, who immediately scurried backwards. It broke the curly-haired teen's heart. "Blaine, you need help," Kurt stated, staring at his boyfriend in awe. "You've been raised to kill people; it's not right! We can get you help."

"I don't need help, Kurt," Blaine whispered, staring at his boyfriend. His boyfriend who looked absolutely terrified of him at the moment. Blaine felt the tears seeping down his cheeks. "I just need you, Kurt." He took a step closer to Kurt, who seemed to be rooted by the tears on Blaine's face. "I just need you and for you to understand."

"You're a killer," Kurt responded, his beautiful voice shaking; Blaine hated hearing it like that. Quickly, Blaine closed the gap between Kurt and himself, tearing the gun out of Kurt's hand and setting it on top of the dresser.

"Listen," Blain begged, his voice sounding so broken and defenseless when it was laced with tears. Kurt felt tears sting at his own eyes. "Please, just listen, Kurt. I've told you all of this already. And I'm _so_ sorry I lied to you, love. I just couldn't stop." Blaine's tear-swollen eyes met Kurt's. "It's a part of who I am. Maybe," the lead Warbler faltered for a moment before continuing. "Maybe if you did a kill with me, you would understand better."

**A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger. I was going to end this story in this chapter, but then I realized I enjoy this story way too much, even if it does give me a headache to write. Sorry this took so long, though. I had a mini-writer's block. So, reviews please?**


	13. Chapter 13

_*pokes out from around the corner to see if anyone is still around* Remember me? I'm so sorry this took so long to get out.__**(Feel free to skip the explanation if you want.)**_** I have something called Chronic Daily Headaches and the past month, my headaches have gotten worse. No type of painkillers work and I've been sleeping for hours at a time because that's the only thing that makes them go away. So far, the doctor has tried two different preventatives (which haven't helped) and I'm supposed to start physical therapy this week. **

**So, if anyone's still around, here's a new chapter! (I don't own Glee)**

Blaine was getting nervous. A week had passed since his proposal to have Kurt join in on one of his kills and his boyfriend still hadn't given him an answer. It scared him. Not to mention that Kurt had been slightly distant. He was still being affectionate and everything, but there was that glimmer in his eyes, a little hint that he wasn't completely into it. That completely _terrified_ Blaine. He had to do something to pull Kurt back in. He couldn't lose him.

They were at Warbler rehearsal Wednesday when, as always, Thad was fawning over him, telling Wes and David how everything Blaine sang was amazing. It hit Blaine so hard that he had to take a few seconds to blink the stars out of his eyes. He knew what to do.

"Stop," he called to the Council, standing up. "David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes." Satisfied when David picked up his pen, he continued talking. "I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me." Shocked gasps rang out all around the room. "Our annual Christmas concert is coming up and I want it to feature a duet between Kurt and myself."

"But Blaine," Thad protested, eyes wide. "The Annual Warbler Christmas Concert is always led by the soloist. By allowing your request, that would be undermining years, decades even, of tradition."

"Warbler Thad has a point," Wes said, nodding in agreement. "We can't allow that."

Blaine fixed Thad, Wes, and David with an icy stare. "Then I guess you can find a new lead and member for the concert and for Regionals as well."

The room went dead silent. Everyone's eyes were twitching between Blaine and the Council as they held their breath, waiting for the final verdict.

Finally, David spoke. "The Council will consider this and give our answer during our practice on Friday. This meeting is adjourned." Wes, glaring at David, brought his gavel down, the resounding 'thud' echoing in the room.

Blaine was the first one out, heading to his dorm room so he could take a nap. He had barely made it into his room and taken off his blazer when he heard someone knocking. He debated whether or not to answer, but the answer came to him when Kurt's voice floated through the door. "I know you're in there, Blaine."

With a sigh, the dark haired teen opened the door for his boyfriend. Kurt strode in, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. "What happened today in rehearsal?"

Blaine was planning on giving Kurt an 'I don't know what're you're talking about' line and his 'innocent eyes'. If that didn't work, maybe an intense make-out session against the door would. However, one look at Kurt and Blaine knew the other boy wasn't in the mood for games.

"I know how much you hate singing background and I wanted to get you a chance to be in the spotlight for a change," Blaine admitted, sitting on his bed, loosening his tie. "I," he hesitated slightly, looking up at Kurt. "I also feel like you distancing yourself from me, almost like you don't want to be around me and I didn't want that to happen. So, the duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt was quiet as he walked over, taking a seat on the bed next to Blaine. The silence hung like a curtain between them until Kurt finally pushed it aside. "I've just been thinking a lot about what you suggested. I have been slightly avoiding you because I want to make sure that whatever I decide to do is because _I_ want to do it, not because you smiled at me a certain way or did something amazingly dapper and I feel like I have to." Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. "I've told you before; I'm scared by you and what you do. I love you though, and trust that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"I wouldn't," Blaine assured him softly.

Kurt bit his lower lip, his eyes locking onto Blaine's. "I don't want to be afraid of you… but I am."

"Don't be," the older teen pleaded, taking Kurt's hands in his. "What I do for my father doesn't have anything to do between you and me, love, you understand that, right?"

"Yes," Kurt answered. "But you haven't just done it for your dad; you've killed members of the glee clubs that the Warblers have competed against. You killed a few of my friends, Blaine. And I know we've already been over this a hundred times, but I hate when I walk into my house and hear a report on the news about a murder and I have to wonder whether or not it's you!"

Blaine let Kurt's anger, sadness, confusion, and frustration wash over him. He got it. It wasn't easy to accept what he did. "Love, listen to me," he ordered. "I swear I'll stop killing the members of glee clubs or anyone not strictly in the directions given to me. I'll even ask my dad to lower the amount of people I kill." Blaine thought to the past weekend when his dad had sent him on a little 'tour' where he had snuck into the kitchen prep for a gala in New York. All the chefs were out, taking dishes of food out to the patrons. He poured out the bowl of punch they had prepared and replaced it with a mix of his own: 7-Up, arsenic, and rainbow sherbert.

Kurt looked at him, his expression slightly wary. It killed Blaine to see Kurt look at him that way. "I trust you, Blaine." He smiled, glad to know. "But I'm going to have to decline your offer of taking me along." Kurt's face had gone a slight green color. "In all honesty, the very idea of it makes me sick."


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, I kind of dropped off the face of the earth. But school, and marching band, and High-Q, and AP Lit started and my headaches still havent gotten better. But I will try to update more. I want to finish this story soon so I can focus on my other three. This one has all of my attention now, though. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who is reading this chapter.**

* * *

Friday's Warbler meeting went smoothly, as planned. The Council awarded Blaine his request for a duet between himself and Kurt. The countertenor had flushed a brilliant shade of crimson as the rest of the group applauded him, congratulating him on not being Blaine and still managing to get a lead. Blaine had just smirked at the comments, shrugging it off. He was the best. He deserved what he got.

After the group dismissed, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, leading him toward the crystalline doors that lead out to the student parking lot.

"May I help you?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy next to him.

"Yes you may," Blaine responded sweetly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "I made reservations for two at Breadsticks and I was wondering if you would accompany me."

Kurt sighed dramatically, exasperation in his eyes as he looked over at his handsome boyfriend. "Why didn't you ask me sooner? What if I already have plans?" He teased Blaine, whose eyes had widened in horror at the thought.

"You don't!" Blaine declared, pulling Kurt against him, placing a kiss on his lips. "I've spoiled you. You know every Friday I plan a date of some sort for the two of us."

"Your point being?" Kurt laughed. "I just like watching you stress. It's cute." Blaine rolled his eyes, kissing his boyfriend again.

It would've been a sweet moment if someone hadn't just run into Kurt. Blaine shrugged as he straightened his blazer, writing it off as an accident. It was Dalton after all. Then he heard the poisonous word hissed as the boy passed by: _Fag._

"Who was that?" Blaine demanded, meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Just Jaden Moxley," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. "It's no big deal. That's an everyday thing." With the realization of what he had just said, his blue orbs widened as he took in the look of calm fury on Blaine's face.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice low, almost a growl. "You switched to a school with a _zero-tolerance _policy, and you're still allowing yourself to get pushed around?"

"I'm not allowing myself to get pushed around," Kurt protested feebly. "It's just so trivial that I didn't want to bother anyone with it."

"_Trivial_?" Blaine's control on his anger was cracking. "You think your safety's _trivial_?" Blaine shook his head, not waiting on a response. He turned, striding toward the door with purpose. HE found himself coming to a halt when he felt a force tugging back on his blazer. "Kurt, let go."

"What are you about to do?"

Blaine stared at Kurt incredulously. "I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson."

"Blaine, _no_! You _promised_ you wouldn't anymore unless it was direct orders from your dad."

"Fine," Blaine said coldly, pulling his blazer out of Kurt's grasp. "I'll see you Monday, then."

"Wh-what?" Kurt stammered. "What about our date tonight?"

"Consider it cancelled." With that, Blaine strode out of the foyer of the school, leaving Kurt behind with crystal droplets running down his face.

* * *

Later that night, sometime around ten, Kurt sat at his vanity. He had just finished going through his skincare regime. He glanced at his phone. He had been texting Blaine ever since school had let out earlier, and hadn't gotten a single text back. He bit back a sob as he stood from his vanity and made his where to his bed, where he promptly flopped down, not even concerned with wrinkling his silk pajamas.

He knew his best bet would be to go talk to Blaine at his home tomorrow. He needed to understand why his boyfriend was so upset. Didn't Blaine believe in him to take care of himself? Kurt sighed, curling under the covers, He would demand answers from his beloved boyfriend in the morning.

* * *

In Westerville, blood was trickling into a storm drain at a steady rate. The source of the stream was from a boy wearing a Dalton Phys. Ed shirt. The squeal of tires echoed through the empty street, no witnesses around to account for the hit and run murder Blaine Anderson had just committed.

* * *

**So, yeah. I hope that makes of for the time gap of me being gone, regardless of the cliffhanger. So, Reviews = Love, even if it's just you telling me I'm horrible for the lack of updates. ~C.Y.R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, yeah, as I was writing it, the direction it took made this the last chapter. Thank you for everyone who has followed, read, and supported this story, despite my inability to keep a consistent update schedule. I might possibly write an epilogue, I'm not sure yet.**

**But here it is: the last chapter of 'The Heartbreaker.'**

* * *

Kurt strode into the kitchen the next morning, pouring himself a cup of coffee. The sounds of the morning news wafted in from the next room, carrying the report of a hit-and-run from the previous night. "…Dalton Academy student, confirmed as Jaden Moxley, was found dead on the side of…" Kurt swallowed a mouthful of scalding coffee at the reporter's words. Sure, Jaden was like a tamer model of Karofsky, but that didn't mean he was happy he was dead.

Kurt's shoulders stiffened, knowing that this couldn't be a coincidence. Blaine had just heard Jaden harass him yesterday. Looks like the Heartbreaker had struck again, even if no one had realized it.

With his resolve strengthened, Kurt marched out of the house, yelling over his shoulder at his dad that he would be back later.

* * *

Blaine lied in bed, still comfortably curled up under his covers. He heard the angry footsteps pounding toward his door. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, holding on to the dream he had been having of Kurt in a white tux, being lead down a rose petal aisle by Burt: yay, happy marriage dreams. He heard the door being flung open and he merely burrowed back under the covers. He had a late night. He deserved sleep right now.

Obviously, the person who had just stridden in didn't think so. The duvet was ripped away from the Warbler's body. He cracked open an eye to see his boyfriend standing above him, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine called sleepily, reaching a hand out, fully intending on pulling his boyfriend into bed with him. Kurt, however, wasn't having it.

"Why did you kill him," the countertenor asked bluntly, not wanting to bandy words. Blaine opened his mouth to defend himself. "And don't you _dare _lie to me and say you didn't!"

Blaine sat up slowly, realizing he was trapped. "But don't you understand, Kurt? I did it to protect you. You would have kept harassing y-,"

"But he didn't deserve to _die, _Blaine!" Kurt screamed. Blaine flinched at the sound. "You can't kill every person who does something you don't like!"

Blaine tensed up, hand sliding under his pillow and gripping at the handle of the knife he kept there. Kurt was supposed to be the person who understood him, who would _accept _him no matter what. Now he was turning on him? "Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine asked sadly, keeping the dagger concealed. His wide, innocent-looking, hazel eyes met Kurt's furious blue ones. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Kurt felt his entire body stiffen. "You didn't do anything _wrong_, Blaine? You've _killed_ hundreds of people! Do you not see anything wrong with that?" His boyfriend just kept giving him that confused, angelic expression, which told Kurt very clearly that Blaine really didn't see anything wrong with that. "I can't deal with this, Blaine. We've talked about it. You _promised_ you wouldn't kill anyone unless it was under orders. You lied to me and I can't deal with that. We're thro-," His voice cut off at the unfamiliar look in his about-to-be-ex-boyfriend's eyes, the darkened hazel partially veiled with the tears welling up there.

"Why?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking slightly with hurt, anguish, and muted rage as he stood and began walking toward the countertenor. "Why are you turning on me, Kurt?" Kurt stood paralyzed in awe and fear. From his left to his right hand, he passed the knife. The motion went unnoticed by the countertenor, whose eyes were locked on Blaine's. "You tell me you _love_ me, now you're just _leaving?_" Fury boiled under the teen's skin as a tear slipped down his face. Thoughts blurry with betrayal and bitterness, Blaine side-stepped when he reached Kurt, the silver of the dagger breaking into the soft porcelain flesh of the boy's throat.

Kurt fell, coughing and gurgling. He fell to his knees, crimson pouring down, staining his shirt. He looked up at Blaine, blue eyes filled with realization and tears. His body collapsed, blinded eyes wide open.

Blaine bit back a sob at the sight of the boy he loved dead at his feet. It was his fault. He was supposed to be protecting Kurt. How had everything gone so _wrong_? Silently, he held the blade between his teeth as he picked up a pair of gloves from his dresser. He pulled them on, taking the knife back into his hand. He knelt beside Kurt's body, cradling that perfect face in his hand. Crystalline drops fell on the cold skin as the knife carved out the familiar five strokes that made up the broken heart.

Blaine stood, facing the mirror behind his dresser. His face was stained with tear tracks. He brought the knife to his face, wincing at the pain as he carved the insignia underneath his own left eye. As he finished, he brought the blade down to his own throat, slicing across.

A harsh cough shook his body. He stumbled backwards, dropping the knife as he went, hands clutching at his throat in a desperate attempt to somehow staunch the bleeding. Tears fell as he did, to his knees next to Kurt's still body. The Heartbreaker's body crumpled, his corpse stained in blood and tears.


End file.
